The Coven
by Trippett
Summary: When the Vulturi come to check up on Bella, the Cullen's gain some much needed help.


The clearing was eerily quiet as nothing but the smallest creatures dared to move. The silence was deafening. The large grassy area, however, was not empty, as you would think, with it being so far in the woods. The only source of lighting was the sparse amount of sunlight which managed to get through the thick canopy above, shining down into the middle of the clearing. Standing there was a young man with brown hair, staring into the large expanse of trees on the far side. Somehow, his skin was sparkling like he was made up of tiny little diamonds.

There was a rustling of branches, and then a young woman came barrelling out of the trees where the other was watching. She doubled over, panting heavily, before she looked up to see him.

"Edward! You shouldn't be here!" She got out in between breathes, "We had a deal! I could spend time with Ja-"

"Oooh."

The girl spun around to face the way she'd come to find a tall, bare-chested man standing there.

"Sam..."

The man grinned, eyes locked onto Edward.

"You're in trouble now, Cullen." He stated, moving forward as seven other men emerged from the tree line, all similarly dressed. "You shouldn't be here."

Edward's attention was solely on Sam. "Yeah, well, something's come up." He said, looked over to the girl, who was still catching her breath, "Come here, Bella. We need to leave; now."

"Why? What's happened?" She asked as she straightened up and took a step towards him.

"Stay where you are, Bella! We had a deal." Jacob said from the far right of the group.

"But-"

"The vampire has broken the treaty by coming here! We should kill him!" Another voice said, this time from the left.

Sam remained silent as he continued to stare at Edward. After a moment, he glanced round. "We should here him out, first." Returning his attention back to Edward, he asked, "What's happened?"

Edward stood there calmly, glancing at each member of the group. "Alice just got a premonition; The Volturi are coming to check up on Bella. We don't know when they'll arrive."

"You're bringing more of them here?" One man shouted.

"She'll be safer here; with us." Jacob stated, looking over to Sam.

Sam looked down at the ground for a moment with a frown on his face. He looked up and nodded. "That's true." H concluded, before focussing his attention back on Edward. "If more blood-suckers are arriving soon; you shouldn't be missed too much."

"No!" Bella said, rushing to Edward's side.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted, stepping forward. "He's going to be the death of you! Can't you see that?"

"I accepted that a long time ago!" She replied.

One of the others moved forward, "If we get rid of the problem; the others won't have a reason to stay." He suggested, eyes on Bella.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Edward replied instantly, moving in front of her.

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

"Any last words, Vampire?"

Edward spread his arms out in front of Bella, backing them away until they reached the edge of the clearing, his eyes continuously sweeping the group.

"You really think you can out run all of us?" Sam asked, as the pack moved closer.

Edward frowned, glancing around. Returning his attention back to the group, he opens his mouth to say something, before stopping; a surprised look taking over his face. After a few seconds, he smiles slightly.

"I respect that you can smile at Death." One of the lads said, before sprinting forward.

"Not yet!" Sam shouted at him, but it was too late.

The man jumped, quickly transforming into a large auburn wolf, before bounding the rest of the way across the clearing. A few meters away from its prey, it pounced.

It flew through the air at them, Edward still remaining in a semi-relaxed pose. Out of the trees behind them, another large form came pouncing out, swiftly tackling the unsuspecting wolf to the ground. The new arrival, who was at least twice as large as its victim, quickly pinned it to the ground by placing a large paw on its neck.

The ginger beast glanced up and bared its teeth at the group of men; one of which ran forward, transforming, before immediately getting jumped on from a black furred wolf. The men glanced around, quickly realising they were surrounded when at least ten more came out of the tree line.

"You do realise who he is, don't you? 'What' he is?" Sam shouted at the largest one; the ginger one.

"Of course he knows." A loud voice stated out of no-where, from behind Edward and Bella. Bella quickly moved closer to Edward.

Out of the dark, a large, middle aged male appeared.

Edward's smile only got bigger.

"Angel."


End file.
